comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil
Daredevil is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Daredevil #106: 26 Mar 2008 Current Issue :Daredevil: Blood of the Tarantula: 30 Apr 2008 Next Issue :Daredevil #107: 29 May 2008 Status Published monthly. Characters Main Characters *'Daredevil/Matthew Murdock' - WikiPedia Allies *'Ben Urich' - WikiPedia *'Franklin "Foggy" Nelson' - WikiPedia *'Dakota North' - WikiPedia *'Iron Fist/Daniel "Danny" Rand/Daredevil' - WikiPedia *'The Black Widow/Natasha Romanoff/Natalia Alianovna Romanova' - WikiPedia Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Daredevil: Blood of the Tarantula This is the current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Daredevil #106 Past Storylines "The Secret Life of Foggy Nelson" *Daredevil #88. "The Devil in Cell-Block D" *Daredevil #82-87. Collections Trade Paperbacks Hardcovers *'Daredevil by Brian Michael Bendis Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #16-19, 26-50 & 56-60. "An epic of ambition, betrayal and comeuppance culminates with the world learning the devil's mask hides a pair of blind eyes! The hero of Hell's Kitchen is assailed as both civilian and super hero by a wave of his worst enemies — including the Owl, Mister Hyde, Bullseye, Typhoid and the Kingpin of Crime! But it's the heart of the Man Without Fear that gets the real workout with not only the introduction of Milla Donovan — but also the Black Widow, Elektra and Echo! Who? Echo! Plus: the mystery of Leap-Frog and the trial of the White Tiger! Also featuring Luke Cage and Iron Fist, Jessica Jones, and enough other guest-stars to fill a jury box" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131124 - (forthcoming, June 2008) History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Ed Brubaker. Artist: Michael Lark. Created by Stan Lee & Bill Everett. Publishing History First published in 1998. A previous Daredevil series ran for 381 issues from 1964–1998. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Daredevil #107: 28 May 2008 :Daredevil #108: 25 Jun 2008 :Daredevil by Brian Michael Bendis Omnibus Vol. 1 HC: 23 Jul 2008 :Daredevil #109: 23 Jul 2008 News & Features * 13 May 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007195 Parks & Daredevil Seek The Blood of the Tarantula] * 09 May 2008 - Samnee's Got the Blood of Daredevil & Tarantula on His Mind * 14 Mar 2008 - Ed Brubaker on the Conclusion of "Without Fear" * 25 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=148085 Ed Brubaker on Re-Teaming with Greg Rucka on Daredevil] * 15 Feb 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=146898 Together Again: Rucka & Brubaker Re-Team for Daredevil Arc] * 27 Nov 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12470 Fear Himself: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 15 May 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=112758 Team Talk - Daredevil: Editor Warren Simons] * 24 Apr 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10378 Better to Reign in Hell's Kitchen: Brubaker on Daredevil] * 14 Mar 2007 - Seeing Red: Dissecting Daredevil’s Redefining Years * 07 Feb 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=100580 Pulling it all Together: Ed Brubaker on Daredevil #93] * 20 Oct 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8673 Devil’s Holiday: Brubaker talks Daredevil] * 25 Jan 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6488 Truth or Daredevil: Bendis talks the end of his Daredevil Run] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Category:Super-Hero